His Hope, Her Hero
by Yaminoshi
Summary: Raven is the only one in the elgang that hasn't attained his second job advancement yet. One day his friends decided to help him train and to regain his fighting spirit. A short story i made requested by Kat Neko983, sorry if you don't like the title. Rated T to be safe


**Yami : Alright this is my second fanfiction about elsword**

**Elgang : Okay…..so what**

**Yami : It's a Raven x Eve story**

**Raven and Eve : *blush***

**Aisha : I thought you were gonna make an Elsword x Rena story**

**Elsword and Rena : *blush***

**Yami : Yeah, but Kat Neko requested this**

**Aisha : Oh**

**Yami : Alright lets start, Chung disclaimer please**

**Chung : …..**

**Yami : Chung, I COMMAND YOU!**

**Chung : Nope**

**Yami : I'll give you a cookie if you do it**

**Chung : He does not own Elsword or its characters, he only owns the story, THERE NOW GIMME MA COOKIE!**

**Yami : *gives Chung a cookie***

**Chung : OMNOMNOMNOM**

**Yami : Okay lets start here are the classes**

**Elsword : Rune Slayer**

**Rena : Grand Archer**

**Aisha : Elemental Master**

**Raven : Weapon Taker - Veteran Commander**

**Eve : Code Nemesis**

**Chung : Tactical Trooper**

Raven is the only one in his team that has not yet achieved his second class advancement. Sometimes he gets jealous of his friends. No matter what he does, he just can't use his Nasod arm properly. His fireballs are highly unstable, he has problems with his aiming, the Nasod arm easily runs out of power, and most of all, he's losing will to fight.

Everybody was at the dinner table, talking, eating and laughing, all except for Raven and Eve. He stared at his food, depressed and feeling hopeless. His friends notice, they already knew what was wrong with him, yet what could they do to help him. Everybody continued to eat their meals and left the table one by one, until only Raven was left. He kept staring at his food with the same expression as before. After, a few minutes, he took his first bite and continued eating until only crumbs of food were left in his plate. He washed his plate and walked to his room. Raven laid down on his bed, arms and legs spread wide open. He imagined him and his friends fighting monsters and how useless he would be in the battlefield. In the past he was the strongest of his comrades, the monsters were still weak and east to kill and how easy they would finish their quests. Now its different, everyone was better than him, the monsters got stronger and he became useless trash. Raven's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door, he only responded with a simple "come in". The door opened and he saw a white haired girl and amber colored eyes similar to his, it was Eve. She walked up to him and handed him a note, Raven opened it and started reading.

_Raven, if you wish to be stronger, if you want the title "Veteran Commander", meet us at the training ground near the forest, six o clock sharp, don't be late. – Eve-_

_We are a team, we are your friends, therefore we must help one another. We must face our problems together. Raven, remember that we are here to help, do not keep your burden to yourself. – Rena-_

_If you want to be stronger, do something about it. Prove to us that you are strong, show us the old Raven, the one that never gives up.-Elsword-_

_Remember that one time that you saved me, I still remembered it, how grateful I was to you, but now the tables have turned and I'm the one saving you. –Aisha-_

_We fought side by side, we were close friends, you were still laughing then, and you helped us and Elsword prank the elgirls. What happened to you Raven. –Chung-_

When he turned to face Eve, she was already gone. Raven thought about the words that were encrypted in the note, they were right, he couldn't let his team mates down, so he decided to come. After putting in much thought about how his training would go, he dozed off with those images in his mind. He dreamt about the good times he had with his friends, the laughs they shared and the adventures they had, it made him slightly happier.

* * *

Raven woke up, he noticed he didn't even change clothes, he was still wearing his black leather clothing. He went downstairs to eat breakfast, but no one was there, he checked what time it was, it was already six. Raven rushed to the training ground, there he saw some familiar faces, but what caught his attention is the same girl that gave him the note last night. Eve has been observing Raven ever since she joined the group, she was always examining Raven's Nasod arm, it was quite interesting for her. At first Raven didn't like Eve very much, because she was too quiet, he thought she might be planning to betray them, and to make it worse, she was a Nasod, but he thought wrong. Everytime Eve would examine his arm, their bond grew closer, and little by little, they started liking each other even more. The whole gang greeted him with their good mornings and soon began his training.

First up was the stabilization of his flames, Elsword and Aisha has experience using fireballs, therefore they were the ones who taught him. They gave him a short lecture about how to control fire more properly and then they put it into action. Raven casted a fireball, but exploded immediately upon casting. He tried again, same thing happened, he tried over and over again but the results are all the same. Chung examined Raven's arm, it was perfectly fine. Elsword walked in and said "You need to stay calm, don't rush the process", after saying that, he went back to Aisha's side. Raven took notice of what Elsword said and controlled his frustration. He stood up, took a deep breath and raised his arm, a fireball appeared and was shot in front of Raven, slightly damaging him in the process. "Good enough, now lets move on" Aisha spoke. Rena stood up and walked towards Raven, "We need to work on your aim" she told him. After Rena spoke, the others placed three training dummies far away from Raven, he knew he won't be able to hit the dummies if they were that far away, but he stood his ground and said "I'm ready". Raven raised his arm and aimed for the first dummy, he missed, it went too far to the left, he tried again, the same result. Raven was slowly running out of energy and soon was brought down to his knees. He said "I can't do it, I just can't…..I give up", upon hearing those words, Eve quickly stood up and walked towards Raven, arms crossed and legs apart, with a serious look on her face.

"Are you giving up? Are you saying you can't do it? Yes, because your too weak, you can't even cast your fireballs correctly". Eve looked up at the sky and spoke " I once knew a man, that never gave up, he kept on fighting even if he was severely injured, he wanted to protect the ones he loved, his courage was unmatched by no other, he was my hero". Her head moved back down , slightly tilted to the left "Hmph, too bad your not anything like him".

Raven knew who Eve was talking about, it was him, the past Raven, he wanted to prove to them that he is still the old Raven. Eve was his hope, she was the one who believed in him, and he was not going to let her go. He quickly stood up, raised his arm and let three fireballs, all of which hit their targets directly. Eve tilted her head too see him and whispered to herself "I knew you could do it, welcome back Raven".

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard coming from the forest, everyone turned to the source and quickly ran towards it. Monsters were running about destroying the forest, they also seem to be armored. The gang made short work of the lesser monsters, after finishing the remaining monsters, they check their surroundings and felt the ground shaking. They saw an enormous monster, it resembles the ones they fought, but this one was larger, it was also armored better than the others. The beast raised his fists into the air and slams them into the ground with tremendous force which caused Raven and his friends to be blown away. They recovered from their fall and attacked the monster, but their attacks were futile, none could break through the beast's armor. Rena found the monster's weak spot and told the others to focus their attacks in that exact spot. After a while, everyone was attacked the monster's weak spot, this caused the monster to be enraged and so it started to swing its arms rapidly, one of which hit Eve. "EVE!" Raven shouted and quickly dashed towards Eve, the monster was about to land its fist at the girl, but then a bright light surrounded Raven. The beast flinched and widened its eyes when it saw Raven change. His hair was longer with a tinge of red on the side, his black suit had spiky edges at the end with black and gray color on the outside and red color on the inside, his sword and nasod arm also changed, they had orange colored parts that matched his eyes, the outfit was somewhat similar to a Veteran Commander's. Raven charged his Nasod arm and at the right moment he casted "Ignition Crow", out came a flaming crow that flew right through the monster, causing its armor to melt and the bird pierced through the monster's stomach, the beast tumbled and fell to the ground. The others just stood there in awe, the heavily armored beast that they could not kill, was destroyed in one single strike.

Raven hurried to Eve's side and tended to her wounds, her left side was the most damaged, Raven carried her bridal style and soon walked towards their home, the others soon followed.

"Hey Raven".

"Hm?"

"Congratulations, you are now a Veteran Commander".

"Thanks Eve, I couldn't of done it without you".

"What do you mean?"

"You were the one who brought me hope, the one who inspired me, you helped me regain my will to fight, you told me not to wallow in my own failure and do something about it, you reminded me of my past, my old self".

"Uhm...R-raven, I-I have something to tell you".

"What is it Eve"?

I-i-I love you, I didn't want to tell you because you would probably call me weird, It's okay that you do not feel the same way I do, I just really needed to say it to yo-"

Eve was stopped, Raven's lips touching hers, they both pulled in to each other and enjoyed the rest of the kiss. In a few seconds, they pulled away, Eve's face was redder than Elsword's hair.

"Looks like we both love each other". Raven said along with his biggest smile.

Eve also smiled and leaned over to Raven's chest and said "My hero".

**Yami : Phew I finally finished. I was quite bad at third person huh.**

**Elsword : It was okay.**

**Raven and Eve : *blush***

**Aisha, Rena, Chung : Why were we barely mentioned?**

**Yami : Duh, it's a Raven x Eve fanfic.**

**Aisha, Rena, Chung : Good point.**

**Ara : WHY WASN'T I IN THE STORY!?**

**Yami : Cause I didn't think you could teach Raven anything.**

**Ara : *sobs* Your so mean.**

**Eve : *slaps me* DON'T MAKE HER CRY.**

**Yami : OUCH, THAT FRIGGIN HURTS!**

**Elsword : Welcome to my world**

**Aisha : What!? No way Elsword, Yami is way smarter than you.**

**Elsword : *death glare at aisha***

**Yami : Why thank you Aisha, but that doesn't mean I'll mention you more often in my stories.**

**Aisha : Darn, I almost had him.**

**Yami : Anyway readers, sorry if it was short, I don't have much experience in writing yet, and if some parts confuse you, feel free to ask me. Alright I guess that's it for this fanfic.**

**Elgang : Bye!**


End file.
